Zellhaufen
So weit ich mich erinnern kann, hatte der Zellhaufen nie einen Namen gehabt. Seine Eltern, sofern man sie so nennen kann, haben ihn einfach nach der Geburt in irgendein Heim geschickt, aber auch da ist er nicht lange geblieben und wurde schließlich hier her gebracht. Eigentlich betitle ich das Ding die meiste Zeit als ein es, ab und zu auch als er, maskulin, wie in „Der Haufen“. Niemals als sie, auch wenn das Gesicht des Zellhaufens auf den ersten Blick wie das einer komatösen, an Schläuche angeschlossenen Frau aussieht, der mit Ausnahme von einigen langen fettigen Strähnen jedes Haar vom Kopf ausgefallen ist. Ihre Nase ist etwas zu kurz, die Augenlider sind etwas zu straff über die schielende Hornhaut gezogen, aber man könnte sie wohl als menschlich beschreiben. Erst beim Näherkommen erkennt man, was in Wirklichkeit auf dem Bett im Zimmer 527 liegt. Technisch gesehen ist der Zellhaufen sowohl männlich als auch weiblich (wir haben nie nachgesehen, aber wir glauben dem Labor). Eine Anomalie am sechsundvierzigsten Chromosom, die häufigste Ursache für Intersexualität. Die anderen Missbildungen... lassen sich damit allerdings nicht erklären. Beide Beine sind verwachsen, mit kurzen, asymmetrischen Gelenken und der linke Arm ist ein nur dreißig Zentimeter langer Stumpf, aus dem vier fleischfarbene Krallen herauswachsen. An der rechten Seite ist der Körper seltsam flach, wie Teig, in denen die Organe ungeschützt herum schwimmen. Nicht, dass der Zellhaufen irgendetwas davon bemerken würde. Dieses Ding ist in seinem Leben nie gelaufen, hat nie seine Finger gestreckt und niemals gesprochen. Sämtliche Muskeln sind verkümmert, unnütz und mit der Konsistenz von Kalkstein. Über die Jahrzehnte hat sich sein Rücken der Form des Bettes angepasst, auf dem es seit seiner Geburt dahinvegetiert. Die Gehirnaktivitäten, wenn man sie so nennen darf, liegen vermutlich unterhalb von der eines gewöhnlichen Insekts. Während meiner ersten Tage als Krankenpfleger auf der Komastation habe ich mich gefragt, warum dieser... Organismus überhaupt so lange überlebt hat. Ein Blick in die Akte verriet mir, dass bereits vierzig Operationen in den fünfundzwanzig Jahren seiner Existenz notwendig waren, um ihn überhaupt so lange über Wasser zu halten. Jeder vernünftige Mediziner mit auch nur dem Hauch einer Moral hätte einem solchen Patienten anstelle des Eingriffes einfach Morphium gegeben und dem Leiden ein Ende gesetzt. Einmal sprach ich meinen Vorgesetzten auf das Thema an, aber er schien seltsamerweise nervös zu werden. „Er benötigt ja nicht viel“ erklärte er mir, ohne mich direkt anzusehen. „Und... jedes Leben ist doch schützenswert, oder?“ An dieser Stelle lachte er nervös. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es ein Witz sein sollte. Ich hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt den Zellhaufen nur ein paar Mal gesehen, aber es reichte, um zu merken, dass der Zustand dieses Wesens definitiv kein „Leben“ war. Mit der Zeit fand ich heraus, dass der Patient doch mehr benötigte als ein Beatmungsgerät und intravenöse Flüssignahrung. Ab und zu hörte ich den Fernseher aus seinem Zimmer dudeln, oder sah, wie jemand mit hektischer, unruhiger Stimme aus einem Buch vorlas. Es war nichts Ungewöhnliches daran, komatöse Patienten zu unterhalten, vor allem dann, wenn Familienmitglieder darauf bestanden. Aber dieses Ding hatte weder Familie noch die Fähigkeit, Schall wahrzunehmen. Während meiner zweiten Woche kam ich an Zimmer 527 vorbei und hörte, wie eine Glücksradserie auf voller Lautstärke lief. Zuvor hatte ich nur eine Mischung aus Ekel und gelegentliches Mitleid für diese Kreatur empfunden, aber jetzt wurde ich wütend. Ich griff zur Fernbedienung, bereit, dem Spuk ein Ende zu setzen. Nicht nur, dass dieser Fleischklumpen ein teures Einzelzimmer verschwendete, jeder schien ihn auch zu behandeln, als wäre er ein menschliches Wesen, welches... Noch bevor ich den Satz vollendet hatte, begann mein Arm zu verkrampfen, als hätte ich ihn direkt nach dem Aufstehen zu sehr belastet. Ich ließ die Bedienung los, ehe ich den Knopf drücken konnte. Ein leises, gurgelndes Röcheln kam vom Bett neben mir, welches mit etwas Phantasie an ein Lachen erinnerte. Bis heute weiß ich nicht, ob ich mir dieses Geräusch eingebildet habe oder ob es wirklich von dem Ding kam. Was ich aber weiß, ist, dass ich den Raum verließ, ohne den Fernseher abzuschalten. Zwei Tage später während einer Samstagsschicht sprach mich ein Kollege an. „Könnten sie vielleicht eine Aufgabe für mich übernehmen?“ fragte er stockend, „Ich würde es ja selbst tun, aber... aber ich habe seit heute morgen Nasenbluten und ich glaube, es wäre besser, heute nach Hause zu gehen... Es ist auch nichts schwieriges, sie müssen nur einem Patienten etwas vorlesen, für eine Stunde.“ „Natürlich“ entgegnete ich voller Tatendrang, immerhin wollte ich mich mit den neuen Kollegen gut stellen, „Auf welcher Station liegt er?“ „Nun...“ er rieb sich den Kopf „Es ist... es... Es ist der komatöse Patient auf Zimmer 527.“ Für einen Moment standen seine Worte einfach so im Raum, als hätte er etwas Undenkbares ausgesprochen. „Ist das... ihr Ernst?“ fragte ich schließlich. Er antwortete mir nicht, sondern drückte mir einfach nur eine Ausgabe von einem großen, braunen Sachbuch in die Hände und ging, ohne sich umzudrehen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was es genau für eins war, aber ich glaube, es hatte irgendwas mit der Geschichte des Katholizismus im 15. Jahrhundert zu tun. An diesem Abend habe ich seinen Willen nicht erfüllt, weil ich es einfach für zu unsinnig hielt. Ich kümmerte mich um andere Sachen, die ich sowieso vor hatte. Der Krampf vorgestern war sicherlich nur ein seltsamer Zufall und überhaupt: Es gab wichtigere Patienten; richtige menschliche Wesen, die unsere Pflege brauchten. Wahrscheinlich ein Scherz, durch den alle Neuen durchgehen mussten. Es tat jedenfalls gut, gegen den Unterhaltungswunsch dieses Dings zu rebellieren und zu tun was ich wollte. Ich lächelte, während ich Betten machte und Katheter auswechselte. Ich glaube, ich habe sogar zum Takt eines Radiosenders getanzt, während ich Medikamente neu sortierte. Das nächste, woran ich mich erinnern kann, ist, wie ich auf einer der Krankenstationen aufwachte. Es war kein großer Zusammenbruch, aber er reichte, um mich zwei Wochen aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen. Von da an dauerte es nicht lange, bis ich die „Regeln“ des Zellhaufens lernte. Man hat sie mir nie beigebracht; ich bemerkte sie einfach nach einer Weile. Wenn mir schwindlig wurde, musste ich den Fernseher in Zimmer 527 anschalten, egal wie spät es war. Samstags um 17:00 musste jemand ihm für eine Stunde vorlesen, egal was für ein Buch, Sachbücher, Dramen, Kindergeschichten. Wir wechseln uns damit in großen Abständen ab, damit niemand zu lange mit dem Zellhaufen in einem Raum sein musste. Und wenn jemand von uns Nasenbluten bekam... war es das Beste, wenn er das Krankenhaus verließ. Anfangs widerstrebte es mir noch, der Sache Glauben zu schenken, wie es wohl allen Neulingen widerstrebt, wenn sie hier ankommen. Ab und zu erwische ich einen, der versucht, den Chefarzt davon zu überzeugen, die Geräte, die ihn am Leben erhalten, abzuschalten. Sie bekommen meistens einen leichten Brechreiz als Warnung. Wenn sie nicht aufhören, verlieren sie die ein oder andere Erinnerung. Das passiert fast jedem. Nach meinem vierten Monat hatte ich meinen fünften Geburtstag, meine gesamten Spanischkenntnisse und die Stimme meiner Großmutter vergessen, nur, weil ich ab und zu zu spät kam, wenn Glücksrad lief. Bevor du fragst: Ja, ich habe es versucht. Wir alle haben darüber nachgedacht. Ich habe so oft mit der Vorstellung gespielt, einfach den Stecker zu ziehen. Dann könnte es nicht mehr in meinem Kopf rumkramen, wie bei den unzähligen Pflegern und Ärzten vor mir. Aber das Problem hierbei ist, dass ich weiß, was passiert, wenn es wirklich jemand versucht. Wir hatten einmal diesen Praktikanten, David... nein Dave... ach, ist ja eigentlich auch egal. Ein sensibler Junge, der einfach nicht mit dem ganzen Elend umgehen konnte. Er hatte nicht das Glück, zu verstehen, dass es einen Zusammenhang zwischen seinen Kopfschmerzen und dem Zellhaufen in Zimmer 527 gabt. Ich schätze, er wollte das Ding einfach nur erlösen, so wie wir alle zu Anfang unserer Arbeit. Ich werde nicht darüber schreiben, wie wir ihn fanden. Wichtig ist nur, das er nicht lange gelitten hat. Seine Mutter beschloss nach drei Tagen, das die hirntote Hülle ihres Sohns von den Maschinen befreit werden sollte. Welche Ironie. Ich weiß, was du jetzt denkst: Warum in alles in der Welt arbeite ich in diesem Gebäude? Nun, ich könnte jetzt erzählen, dass unser Job ansonsten komplett normal ist, dass wir ein Krankenhaus wie jedes andere sind, in denen die Patienten nichts von all den Regeln und Strafen mitbekommen. Es wäre keine Lüge, aber... auch nicht die Wahrheit. Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich bereits dutzende Male vor meinem Laptop saß und versuchte, Kündigungen oder Versetzungsanfragen zu verfassen. Teilweise bin ich bis zur Hälfte gekommen, bevor es los ging. Zuerst setzte die Migräne ein, fast immer begann es in der linken Seite meines Kopfs. Dann das Schwitzen, dann der Brechreiz, bis jedes Fortfahren unmöglich wird. Ich schätze, es liegt an der Entfernung, dass seine Bestrafung so verzögert kommt. Ich weiß nicht, ob es sich lohnen würde, ohne Erklärung die Flucht zu ergreifen. Ich könnte die Stadt verlassen, das Land, Teufel, den ganzen Kontinent. Aber was würde ich dann tun? Alles, was ich jemals wollte, war kranken Menschen zu helfen, und das tue ich, ich tue es gut. Den Preis, den ich dafür bezahle, ist lächerlich gering: Ich unterhalte dieses Ding, dieses Monster, diesen Zellhaufen! Nicht mit trivialen Fernsehprogrammen oder willkürlicher Literatur. Wenn es in dieser Hülle einen Verstand gibt, dann ist das einzige, was ihn befriedigt, das Vergnügen, uns zu scheuchen. Soll es das ruhig machen! Ich kann laufen, ich kann reden, ich kann ein Mensch sein; Dinge, die es niemals tun wird. Ich bin nicht mehr dumm genug, zu rebellieren. Soll es ruhig unsere Erinnerungen aussaugen, uns hetzen. Ich kann es ertragen. Ich habe so lange darin Übung gehabt, dass ich ein Meister auf diesem Gebiet geworden bin. Das heißt... bis heute konnte ich es ertragen. Was mich zu dem Punkt führt, warum ich das hier überhaupt schreibe. Der Anruf kam um vier Uhr morgens. Wer genau an der anderen Leitung war, hab ich nicht erkannt, spielt ja auch keine Rolle. Aber was ich verstand, waren die drei Worte, die er mit einer panischen, zitternden Stimme in das Telefon flüsterte, ehe er auflegte. „Es... ist... aufgewacht...“ Ich habe beschlossen, nicht mehr ins Krankenhaus zurückzukehren. Ich will nicht, dass es mich mit seinen Augen ansieht, mit diesen glasigen Bällen aus Gelatine, in einem geschwollenen, grotesken und doch irgendwie weiblichen Gesicht. Nein. Nein! Ich werde hier bleiben. Hier bleiben und tippen, egal, was in meinem Kopf passiert. Viel zu lange hat die Welt ohne eine Warnung vor diesem Scheusal gelebt. Ich werde nicht so enden wie Dave, hirnlos und leer, wie der Zellhaufen es sein sollte. Ich werde bleiben. Bleiben und schreiben, schreiben und bleiben. Einfach ausharren. Vielleicht sollte ich gleich eine kleine Pause machen. Langsam gehen mir die Taschentücher aus, um das Nasenbluten zu stoppen. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Klassische Pasta